


A Little Push

by LayWright



Series: LayWright Drabbles [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey are visiting London again and spending time with two close friends of theirs, Professor Layton and Luke Triton.</p>
<p>While waiting for Maya to buy all of the pastries she could afford, Luke hatches a brilliant plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Push

“So, do you think you can do it?”

Luke Triton asked the large dog he was crouching in front of, hiding beside a small shop. His ability to speak with animals has always been very helpful in multiple situations, so he hoped this plan of his would work. This would probably decide the fate of his friend’s futures.

The dog barked in response, earning a pleased smile from the boy. “Oh good! They should be right over there. Follow me!” Luke exclaimed as he got up and peered around the corner. Right… The Professor and Mr. Wright should be close by. So far it was all going according to plan.

“Alright… Wait until I give the signal.” Luke glanced at the dog then back up with determination. This was it... The moment of truth.

Close by, the Professor and Mr. Wright seemed to have gotten into a conversation in front of a small bakery. Luke remembers that they were all waiting for Maya, who insisted on spending her money on food as always. There was a sale at that bakery so the wait would be a while, Maya seemed rather determined to get her hands on many cinnamon rolls, cupcakes, loaves of banana bread, or basically whatever she could get her hands on.

That bought Luke some time to plan.

He turned to the dog again and nodded. “Let’s go over the plan one more time, okay?” He said and once again looked back to watch the Professor and Mr. Wright when the dog barked in response. “When I give the signal, you’ll run out and bump into the Professor… He should fall forward and Mr. Wright would have to catch him!” Luke was rather proud of himself for coming up with such a great plan. It just had to work!

Now it was time to put the plan into action.

The boy didn’t look back at the dog this time, but waved his hand just a little bit. That was the signal.

Then the dog took off, bolting towards the two men in front of the shop. Phoenix lifted his gaze just a little bit as he spoke to the Professor, expression changing to confusion then surprise as he spotted the large dog coming straight at them. The Professor had noticed the look on Phoenix’s face, but it was far too late then.

The dog turned sharply and ran in another direction, but not before roughly crashing in to the Professor. Considering the dog’s size, it certainly was enough to cause the gentleman to fall.

It went exactly as Luke wanted it to. Though something that he did not expect to happen then took place, though it only made things so much better.

The collision caused the Professor to be pushed forward, crashing into Phoenix’s chest as the attorney made an attempt to catch him. That was a part of Luke’s plan, of course. But what Luke didn’t expect, was for Phoenix to trip over his own feet as he took a step back, causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

Time for him to step in.

“Oh, Professor! Mr. Wright! A-Are you okay?” Luke shouted, playing innocent as he rushed over to the scene.

The Professor lifted his head and looked around for his hat, which had fallen off when they fell. “Yes, I’m quite alright, Luke. Though I should be asking the same to Mr. Wright. Are you alright, Mr. Wright?” He asked Phoenix with a look of concern.

It took Phoenix a few moments to realize the position they were in, and when it dawned on him, he found himself freezing up. People were staring… He just hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. A few seconds passed before he snapped himself out of it and responded to the other. “U-Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Are you alright, uh, Professor?”

Luke crossed his arms. “He already answered that… Are you sure you’re okay, Mr. Wright?”

“W-What, really? Sorry… Yes, I really am. Just… Startled.” Phoenix answered nervously and just smiled the best he could. Why hadn’t the Professor gotten up yet?

Then he remembered that he had wrapped his arms around the shorter man when they fell… Oh sheesh, how could the situation get any worse?

Phoenix quickly, yet somewhat reluctantly, let his arms fall to his sides, allowing the Professor to get up. Damn it… Part of him wished they would have stayed like that a little longer… But they _were_ in front of a bakery that was filled with people. Maybe… Maybe one day. He really did enjoy having his arms around the Professor like that…

Though… The Professor seemed to be lost in thought as he brushed the dirt from his hat. Maybe it was nothing… The other man was very smart, so it seemed natural that he had something on his mind most of the time.

Luke was very pleased with how the plan went. Though he did his best not to show it.

In the bakery window, the boy spotted Maya staring at him and nearly jumped in surprise. She… Did she see everything?

Luckily enough for him, she grinned and gave him a thumbs up. So she _must_ have seen everything that happened… But she looks like she was happy with the outcome as much as Luke was. Good… Maybe Maya was willing to help him when he came up with another plan?

Because it really looked as if the Professor and Mr. Wright were very fond of each other… But they both seemed to try and dismiss and feelings they felt towards each other. That’s why to Luke, and maybe Maya too, it was necessary to give them a little push.

Maybe a few more pushes will do…

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to type as fast as you can because school is in an hour has it's cons. I will probably edit this later.
> 
> Anyways, this was just going to be a writing prompt thing that I answered on Tumblr but accidentally wrote more than I bargained for.


End file.
